ridgemcfandomcom-20200213-history
Protection
If you're the owner of a town , a town assistant or co-founder, or even a donor with your own plot of land and you want to sub-zone, there are a few things you're going to have to learn at first. Zoning was designed to be as simple and straightforward as possible, but like anything, it has a learning curve that may take some time to get used to. This tutorial is designed to give you a headstart on zoning out your newly protected land and getting new players set up in your town. Weapon of Choice To do any of this, first you're going to need a Wooden Axe. Keep in mind that left-clicking any block means you're selecting the first point. Whenever you right-click any block it means you're selecting the second point. Selection Selecting a Region Our protection system is based around cuboids. This means that when you select blocks with your right- and left-click, you are selecting the opposite ends of a cube. Here's a picture to display what we mean... So if you were to select this area, you would right-click on either the A or G corner and then left-click on the opposite corner to select the entire area. Simple Selections If you're designing plots for your town and don't have a lot of experience with this, you may want to start by just making the lots the full length of the map. To do this, use the command //expand vert and note the two backslashes. Expanding to "vert" will expand your selection the entire length of the map. This is the simplest. Advanced Selections If you're designing complex plots, like multi-tiered plots, solely underground plots, or hotels, you will need to protect things more uniquely. To protect the area of a room in a hotel, for example, you will want to select a bottom corner's block and the top corner block on the opposite side of the room, like in the diagram above. This alone will protect the full area of the room. Keep in mind that the protection will only reach the area that you select to, meaning if you select a block on the floor, it will not protect the wall right next to it. To expand a selection you've made to a certain level, you can do //expand X up/down where X is the number of blocks you want to move, and up or down is the direction. This can let you expand your selection to a specific height, giving you tons of freedom for however you want to zone areas. Claiming Regions Once you have an area selected, you're going to need to claim it. You can do that by running this command... */region claim ID Owner1 Owner2,etc Where the ID is the name of the region (be sure to use appropriate names so that it's easy for you to keep track of which region is which). The Owner tags are completely optional. You are fully capable of adding owners to a plot after you have set it up. This allows for you to set up entire residential areas and then just add players to the zones when they purchase the land and join the town. After you claim the region, you'll need to add it to your town. This is necessary for every region you do to make sure the members you add to it can edit the region you made. */region setparent you just made name Additional Commands Although selecting and claiming a region is the most important part of defining your plots, there are also a few other commands you may want to take note of. */region addowner regionname playername **This adds the player to be the owner of the given region, letting him add new members and remove members from it, given that he is R3+ in his PvE class. */region addmember regionname playername **This adds the player to be the member of the given region, letting him build and destroy in that region. Ideal for giving players access to their houses. */region removemember regionname playername **Removes a player from a given region. This is what you should do instead of deleting a region and re-creating it if a player decides to move out. NOTE: These commands are subject to change, based on the needs of town owners.